Llegando a Ti
by camir oniuq
Summary: Harry, un joven huérfano con trabajo de medio tiempo y estudiando en las mañanas fotografía, teniendo 24 años. Tom, un joven adicto al trabajo y los lujos, teniendo 28 años. Ambos son de dos estándares muy diferentes. ¿Cómo crees que dos personas muy distintas se puedan llegar ha amar? Leer para saber...


_Un sentimiento difícil de mostrar, teniendo una vida la cual mejorar..._

**Harry Potter**

Desde la momento que perdí a mi familia, sentía que todo mi mundo se derrumba.

Ellos eran todo para mí, aún pienso que todo esto es una horrible pesadilla de la que quiero despertar, pero cada vez que para el tiempo, me doy cuenta que es real.

Nunca creí que todos en mi entorno se fueran, es tan deprimente que me he visto tentado muchas veces en las sugerencias de aquellos a quienes yo llamaba "amigos".

Pero el alcohol y las drogas, no solucionarán nada, no me regresarán a quienes yo perdí...

Solo tengo una amiga, que siempre está a mi lado, ella es la única quién está a mi lado, como lo llamarían "en las buenas y en las malas."

Aún lamento ese fatídico día, que nunca me lo voy ha perdonar...

Sí tan solo hubiera ido con ellos en aquel viaje familiar y dejar por un momento los... Ah... No vale recordar aquello; pero lo más seguro, era que hoy no estuviera aquí... No me sentiría solo...

Han pasado meses desde aquella fecha. ¿Cuántos? No lo sé... Pero lo que si se, es que en todo ese tiempo he estado encerrado en mi casa... o para ser más preciso, en mi habitación. ¿Que logro con eso? Nada, simplemente nada. Pero, te podrías imaginar que es salir y ver que alrededor tuyo están los cuartos de tus hermanos o padres, ¿Dime? ¿Cómo crees que eso se siente?

Un día que tú estés feliz, contando bromas con ellos y al día siguiente que te digan que tus padres y tu hermano fallecieron y que uno de ellos está en coma...

Cuando me avisaron, fui lo más rápido que pude. Pensé que al tener a uno de los mellizos a mi lado, no estaría el solo, tal vez, solo tal vez... Le daría todo lo que pueda y estaríamos felices juntos...

Pero NO, la vida es tan injusta que siempre te lo arrebata todo.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación, mirando el techo de este, remontando aquel momento.

—No puedes seguir así, ya pasaron ocho meses desde ese día. Por favor amigo, tienes que superarlo.

Superarlo... Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Vamos, levántate, esto ya no puede seguir así, estas muy delgado, no quiero que te enfermes. Muy aparte, has dejado todos tus estudios, como piensas continuar así...

—Solo vete, déjame solo...

—No, ya no puedo más con esto.

—Entonces vete ¡No te necesito!

—Vamos, levan-

—¡No quiero, vete de una buena vez déjame solo, si ya no me soportas, solo vete!

—Yo no-

Sé que estaba mal lo que hice, pero estaba alterado, la cogí del brazo y la saqué de mi habitación azotando la puerta tras ella.

Lo último que escuche de ella era como decía algo de "no me queda de otra."

Ha pasado dos día desde que la saqué a la fuerza, tal vez ya me dejó solo de verdad.

Tengo mucha hambre, ya que el día anterior no comí absolutamente nada y hoy aún no salgo de mi recámara. Ella era la única que me soportaba, ya sea intentando sacarme de mi habitación, soportando mis berrinches o dándome algo para comer... Aunque la mayoría de veces dejaba gran parte.

En eso escucho como alguien habría la puerta principal, tal vez sea ella o sino un ladrón, cosa que no tengo ni fuerza para enfrentarlo, claro, si lo es.

Escucho muchas voces, tal vez de unas diez o quince personas hablando.

Al parecer, son ladrones... Esto es tan fastidioso. No me queda de otra, tendré que llamar a la policía.

Ah... Verdad, me olvidé que cortaron la luz hace un tiempo. Bueno, no me queda de otra que encerrarme en el baño de mi habitación.

En eso que estaba parándome, escucho como Hermione "aquella a quién saqué de mi habitación" gritaba mi nombre...

—¡HARRY!

Aquí vamos de nuevo, aún me preguntó cómo es que ella se da tiempo en ir a mi casa, estudiar y luego ir donde su familia. Debe de ser muy cansado.

—¡HARRY, TE DOY UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD, SI NO TE LEVANTAS A LA CUENTA DE DIEZ, VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS!

—¡UNO!

Bueno, eso es nuevo, nunca me había dicho eso...

—¡DOS!

Ah... Que flojera...

—¡TRES!

Mucha bulla, da ganas de ponerle una cinta...

—¡CUATRO!

Tengo sueño...

—¡CINCO!

Pero antes, creo que tengo que comer algo...

—¡SEIS!

Ya se cansará...

—¡SIETE!

Tengo frío...

—¡OCHO!

¿Dónde dejé mi chaqueta?

—¡NUEVE!

Ah! Ya lo ví

—¡DIEZ!

—Prosigan...

Espera, acaso dijo ¿Prosigan?

Escuché como pasos subían la escalera...

¿Que está pasando? Espera... ¿Qué están haciendo...?

Escuchaba como habrían las habitaciones de los costados.

—Si, todos esos juguetes del piso, coloquen en la habitación de ahí...

Ah... No puede ser...

Me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación, con la intención de abrirla, pero alguien se me adelantó.

—No me dejaste alternativa.

Alternativa, ¡ALTERNATIVA!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Tienes que salir de este ambiente, te está haciendo daño...

—Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, así que-

—Soy tu amiga...

—Y eso no te da el derecho que personas extrañas ingresen a MI casa.

—No, pero soy tu amiga y no quiero que tú solo te arruines.

—Solo déjame.

—¡NO! nunca haré eso.

—¿Por qué?

No pude evitar preguntar. Sé que es mi amiga, nos conocimos desde hace muchos años, pero...

—Porque eres como el hermano que nunca tuve...

Eso sí no me lo esperaba

—por eso, no quiero que tú solo lo afrontes, estaré a tu lado...

En las buenas y en las malas... Aún recuerdo la frase que me lo está diciendo ahora mismo.

—En las buenas y en las malas. Así, que levántate, despega ese trasero de la cama y comencemos de nuevo.

De nuevo...

**Tom Riddle**

Nunca me gusta en lo absoluto ese nombre, siempre me pareció algo ridículo, es que acaso mis padres creían que seguiría como un niño.

¡Por favor! cada vez que salgo con alguien, siempre me creo otro nombre ya sea Alexandro, Alfonso o Axel. Aún recuerdo la vez que le dije a mi primera pareja mi nombre y ella prácticamente me insultó diciéndome ¡Niño! Sí, me dijo niño!

Desde ahí, decidí cambiar mi nombre a los que recién conozco, ya que si así es con la primera, lo más probable es que sea el hazmerreír de todas.

Me encanta el trabajo, soy dueño de una empresa, tengo dinero hasta de sobra, pero no me gusta compartir o donar; para mí, eso es sinónimo a perder y a mi, no me gusta perder.

Como suelo decir "lo quiero, lo obtengo."

Mi vida amorosa, no es más que un pasatiempo, solo salgo con mujeres famosas o que tengan mucho dinero.

No crean que les quito, no, eso no es propio de mí, yo jamás caería tan bajo.

Solo me gusta lucir con quién salgo, pero no significa que sea una relación formal. Dejo que ellas pidan y hagan lo que quieran, me gusta divertirme y pasar el momento, pero a la hora del pago, yo no pago absolutamente nada de lo que ellas consumieron.

¿Por qué?

Muy simple, por qué regalaría dinero y eso significa para mí "perder."

Simplemente pago lo que yo consuma y si me da ganas, pago la entrada del club en el que ingresamos.

Salir con hombres, no es lo mío, yo no soy homosexual!

Este mundo es tan fácil de dominar, solo digo los pasos de mi padre y así será SIEMPRE.

En eso escucho como alguien toca la puerta e ingresa, lo más seguro es que sea mi secretario.

—Jefe, la señorita Bellatrix acaba de llegar.

—Y que esperas inútil, hasta pasar.

Sé que es muy rudo como me dirijo a las personas, pero la rudeza se requiere para que te respeten.

Así es como me criaron.

Y no lo cambiaré.

No intentaré lo mismo que pasó hace unos años.

No de nuevo...

( /^ω^)/

Esta es mi primera historia de Tomarry, espero que les gusten.

Desde hace unos dias queria publicarlo, pero no sabía como publicar desde Fanfiction...

Si les gustó, comenten porfavor, me gustaría saber como va y que les parece.

Atte. Camir Oniuq (*＾3＾)/～


End file.
